Everything Has Changed
by xandrielle
Summary: What if Nathan didn't get back on his feet on time and Haley got tired of waiting? What if Lucas never proposed to Lindsey and Peyton got a proper chance? And what if Brooke found love in a surprising place? What if things turned out differently for the old Tree Hill crew? Hopefully everyone will find what they've been looking for.
1. The Prologue

**Everything Has Changed; Chapter One: The Prologue**

Nathan Scott sat there in that same 'everyday' position that his family dreaded to see him in. If it wasn't for his uncontrollable rage, Nathan may still be walking around with a smile on his face. Instead after the accident, he remained in a wheel chair staring out of his living room window. So many thoughts crossed his mind throughout those four months since that piece of glass stuck through his spine, taking away his ability to walk. All that he dreamed for was taken away, the dream of becoming an NBA superstar. Nathan was to be rich and famous with his family by his side but, no. He had to beat his hands against another basketball player's face which led him to be thrown out of the bar window. Oh did he regret it with every waking moment and his wife just couldn't help but resent him for it.

After running her errands, Haley walked through her front door with a few grocery bags in hand. Nathan didn't bother looking her way; he was too preoccupied being lost in his mind. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors all the way through the kitchen. As she set the bags against the counter, she glanced over to Nathan rolling her eyes. She loved him dearly but, she was getting tired of him feeling sorry for himself. There was a fear bubbling up inside her that she would lose her yearning for Nathan and it was breaking her heart even though, she couldn't find it in herself to blame him. Haley opened her mouth to speak to her husband when she was putting the food away into the cabinets.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley asked with restrain.

Nathan snapped out of reality but, kept his eyes on the sun that was setting, leaving a golden glow throughout the house. "Sleeping, I guess." He couldn't have said that more blandly.

"Oh…It's 4:30?" It was a surprise to hear that Jamie was 'sleeping' so early at this time. Typically, the four year old refused to go to bed when he was supposed to, so it was strange that he would even think about putting himself to sleep. Haley strolled into the living room and positioned her hand on her hip like a typical mother would when she was lecturing her child. She waited for Nathan's response.

"He said something about being bored and he went to his room; he hasn't come out since." Nathan shrugged his shoulders and rolled his chair over towards the couch. It hurt to hear how much apathy was heard through his words. It was upsetting and Haley tried not to think anything of it but, she couldn't help herself feel that he lost himself after the accident. She asked herself, "What happened to the man I married?"

"That doesn't surprise me." The girl sighed and wandered off towards her son's room then she mumbled something under her breath. Nathan ignored her snarky comment against him and positioned himself onto the couch. Overall things were not looking so good for Nathan and Haley's relationship.

Mrs. Scott turned the silver knob of her son's bedroom door and stuck her head through to see if he was actually sleeping. Instead of finding him in his bed she found the boy sitting at the kiddie table drawing a picture. Haley sighed and knocked on the door playfully to get his attention. Jamie looked up at his mother.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Just drawing a picture." Jamie didn't sound too happy.

Haley walked in and kneeled by Jamie's side while ruffling his hair. She looked down at the little picture drawn in crayon. It was a drawing of Lucas and Jamie playing basketball together; the sport that Nathan disallowed him from being associated with. It seemed like Jamie admired his uncle Lucas; he has been the major influence in Jamie's life since Nathan's depression. Lucas tried his best to bring positive energy into his nephew's life. Haley was thankful towards her best friend; she didn't think she could manage to pull through without him.

"It's Uncle Lucas and me. We're playing together. Can I see him today?" The little boy looked at his mother with his blue pleading eyes. Haley didn't see why not. Her poor son was kept inside all day while his father moped around in his sorrow.

"You know what? I'll give him a call. Mommy needs to talk to Uncle Lucas anyway." As she smiled at Jamie she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone. When she reached the location of her purse she glanced at Nathan who was on the couch sleeping.

Haley dialed Lucas's cell and waited for him to pick up. It took about four rings before he answered the phone. "Hey, what are you doing? I was wondering if Jamie and I could stop by." A small laugh left her lips. "Oh that's great! See you soon." With that, she hung up the phone and thought to herself, I could only hope Lucas knows how I should handle this.

* * *

Haley twiddled her thumbs while she waited for Lucas to come out of the bathroom to change. Her son was playing with his toy truck on the floor while watching SpongeBob; one of his favorite cartoons. The twenty two year old had a lot of questions and she was seeking for advice from Lucas. He always had the right answers for her; she was so lucky to have grown up with him. There were rare moments in her life when she imagined a world where she would end up being his wife however, that was all before she met the so called "love of her life" Nathan. They were just silly possibilities.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Haley to turn her head in its direction. A weak smile appeared on her face as she watched Jamie run towards his uncle. If only she could go back in time and change the outcome of her husband's accident, maybe just maybe, Nathan would be the one to lift Jamie's spirits up instead of Lucas replacing the hole in his heart from the absence of his father.

"Look at you. It's like you're growing an inch every day. Soon enough you'll be taller than me." Lucas teased while he picked up his nephew and walked towards the TV.

"Uncle Lucas, thank you for the basketball hoop." Haley made sure to tell her son to thank him before they left home. She was thankful as well for bringing a little light into her son's day; despite her husband's hate towards the sport that brings him back to his past mistake. Either way it was a kind gesture.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now I'm going to talk to your mom." Lucas smiled and set Jamie down and watched him run over back to his toy truck.

"So what's going on Hales?" He asked as he sat down on the chair in front of her. "I have a feeling it's about Nathan." Lucas grabbed a hold of Haley's hand caressed it. He knew her family was going through a tough time and it was one of the main reasons he tried to be there for her as much as possible.

"What can I say? Lucas Scott you can see right through me." There was a short pause before Haley continued. "He's becoming much more difficult to handle these days. And I don't think I can take it anymore; I know it's only been four months but, I can't have Jamie see his father like this. It's depressing." Tears burned her eyes; she hid them by looking down at her lap. "He's so distant and cold towards me. He rather sulk by himself, drinking or sleeping than to talk to me. It's been so long since he and I had a decent conversation without an argument." The tears were falling now and she quickly wiped them away so her little boy wouldn't see.

Her best friend and brother in law nodded his head and lifted her chin with his index finger. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. A strained relationship without compassion and happiness was indeed depressing like she said. "Listen to me, you'll pull through. I know it. You are strong and caring and you will do whatever it takes for the wellbeing of that boy. If Nathan refuses to help himself then you're just going to have to enforce it." He gave her that classic smile of his.

Haley nodded and took a deep breathe. "You're right. I'm going to try…I will have this under control soon enough. At least I hope so." She felt a little better about herself; everything will be better all she needed to do was use her strength. If she only knew it was easier said than done. Possible trouble was heading her way.

* * *

Within a short period of time Brooke Davis's life has gone through so many changes. Now she's a well-known celebrity all through New York for opening up her fashion line Clothes over Bros. Brooke finally had a taste of a dream she once had. She got the fame, fortune and the success but, she never found the love. It seemed unreachable after she and Lucas broke up for the last time. After that she kept her heart closed off; she didn't want to get hurt again. The pain had become too much and that was one of the reasons she decided to leave Tree Hill and start off fresh. When she was ready, she would be more than eager to come back home. There was no way she predicted that the time would be coming soon enough.

Brooke sat alone on her couch, looking out the window of her apartment while playing with a strand of her hair. The bright lights of the city were becoming tiring to look at during the night. She missed looking at the stars on the river court with her friends; the place where she felt a connection. Peyton Sawyer came running through her mind. The both of them were inseparable and Brooke missed her dearly. Why must the distance keep them so apart? Weekly phone calls would have been perfect enough but, she never received one since she moved to New York. Then again, Brooke only made the effort once after she met Lucas the night after he and Peyton broke it off. She only wanted to check how her friend was feeling but, she never got hold of her so she didn't bother trying again after that.

It amazed her that no one kept in touch. It almost hurt to know that everyone was growing apart. She was even more surprised to know Peyton and Lucas were no more. They were pretty much soul mates and everyone was sure they would be married off after high school.

Her cellphone began ringing after Brooke's trip down memory lane. Before she scattered off the couch she looked at the time. Who would be calling at three in the morning? It wouldn't shock her if it was her mother Victoria bothering her with something but, who knew that the call would be coming from her dear best friend Peyton Sawyer.

When Brooke opened up her phone she couldn't help but, smile when she heard the other person's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton sounded a little off.

"Peyton? It's been so long! How are you?"

Peyton sighed restlessly. "Would you believe me if I told you I've never felt so empty in my entire life?" It seems like the blonde haired girl was experiencing the same thoughts as Brooke that night.

"I would believe you actually. What got you feeling this way?"

"So many things." Peyton admitted.

Brooke was willing to listen to her friend, something was wrong and she wanted to help her. While watching the cars below her big apartment window she bit her lip. This phone call could change everything and Brooke didn't even know it yet.

"I'm all ears P. Sawyer." Those words held so much comfort in them that Peyton couldn't help but smirk a little as a few tears managed to slip down her cheek. It took only an hour for Peyton to spill everything and she managed to break down halfway through. Even Brooke shed a few tears.

"Listen Peyton, what do you want? I mean, to feel better what do you think you need to do?" The brunette asked the blonde with assurance. Although, Brooke had a good feeling about what Peyton wanted; she wanted Lucas back and in order to gain him she needed to go back home.

"I want to go to Tree hill but, I think I need you to come with me."

"I was going to come either way. You get your plane ticket and I'll get mine. Hopefully by tomorrow night we'll be landing over in Tree hill. Will that be a good time for you?" Excitement bubbled up inside Brooke. Honestly, the young girl couldn't wait to fly over back to her home town, arm in arm with her childhood best friend. Things could only go up for the both of them, right?

"Perfect. I'll see you soon. Love you, Brooke."

"I love you too Peyt. Catch you later." Brooke closed her phone and held it close to her chest. It was 4'o clock and she thought she would be tired. There was no way Brooke was heading to bed; she was way too motivated for her trip back spunky girl packed what she needed and even printed out her plan ticket by sunrise. Maybe this will be the new start she was searching for.

Deep down Peyton was nervous as hell. It was two years after Lucas called their relationship off. Waking up in that hotel room alone was heartbreaking. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. That proposal threw her off, she felt like it was way too soon. They were only twenty years old; she was still young and focused on her career. Yeah, the distance between them was bit hard to handle at times but, she would never in a million years deliberate that Lucas would just end it off like that. After everything they've been through.

Now that she finally had the guts to go back home, she planned on trying to win back the heart of Lucas Scott. This time around she won't let him slip through her hands. She'll express her regret and with any luck he could find it in himself to forgive her. He had to; they were meant for each other. In her heart she believed they were written in the stars.

After her and Brooke's heart to heart phone call, Peyton rushed to pack her luggage. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing all her belongings in. When she was finished with that, Peyton hopped in the shower, washing herself quickly. Then she put on a large Nirvana shirt and underwear before she crept into her bed. Ironically, Lucas's book could be seen on Peyton's beside. She grasped the book "The Comet" and held it close, and shut her eyes and before she knew, the sun was up and her day of change was to begin.

"Well this is goodbye L.A. It was nice knowing you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone!I do not own One Tree Hill or anything to do with it; it's just a re-imaging and I don't plan to make any profit from it. This is my first published Fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous to see what you all think (if anyone does actually read this). I chose this story to practice my writing and imagery so Constructive Criticism would be appreciated!

I also wanted to let you know that this Fic takes place around the same time as Season 5 of One Tree Hill. It is a Brathan fic and a little bit of everything else. So all you Naley shippers, forgive me. I love all couples in the show but, Brathan is a guilty pleasure of mine and I always enjoyed imagining "What If?" situations. I'll love to see some reviews, so send them over!


	2. Homecoming

**Everything Has Changed;****Chapter Two: Homecoming**

It was around seven o'clock at night and Haley was sitting in her bed reading a Nicholas Sparks novel called "Message in a Bottle". Haley had a hard time paying attention to the page in front of her because she couldn't stop thinking about her talk with Lucas earlier that day. He was right; she had to put in force to Nathan's recovery. The fact was, it was going to take a lot of time and Haley wasn't sure if she was patient enough. The brunette needed to consider other options just in case her way of enforcement won't come through to her husband.

Haley's train of thought was disturbed when her house phone started ringing. She slipped her bookmark into the page she left off on and placed the book on her side table. As she reached for the phone, she didn't recognize the number that was calling. _Who could this be? _Haley answered before the call was cut off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Haley right?" The familiar voice asked.

"Uh—yeah this is she…" Before Haley could finish she was cut off.

"It's me, Brooke! I know this weird as hell but, your number was the only one I could get a hold of. And I'm pretty sure you still live in Tree Hill right?"

"Oh my god Brooke—Take a breather." Haley chuckled. A call from her old friend Brooke Davis was definitely unexpected but, it was a pleasant surprise. "It's been so long…But yes I still live here. How are you?" Haley got off her bed and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She spent most of her phone calls in there; it was a habit. This way she could multitask by cleaning up her eyebrows and chit-chat. Plus, she couldn't sit still when she was on the phone with someone.

"I've been pretty good, recently excited. I'm heading over to the airport right now, getting reading to aboard the plane that will be flying me over to Tree Hill tonight." Brooke exclaimed. She was too hyped to ask Haley how she was but, there was all the time in the world to catch up on things when she arrives back to her hometown.

Haley nearly poked her eyes out with her tweezers when she heard the news; luckily she just dropped them into the sink making a rattling noise as it hit the ceramic fixture. "Oh my god Brooke that's awesome. What made you decide to something crazy like that?" She asked sarcastically. It was nothing against Tree Hill she just figured when someone like Brooke Davis was given the opportunity to leave home, she would spend the rest of her life all over the world; being a rich celebrity anyhow.

Brooke responded nippily. "I've been pretty homesick believe it or not. The New York living has become a little tiring if you ask me and everyone's so impatiently rude. Luckily for me Peyton gave me a call informing me that she wanted to head back home with her best buddy and I agreed. So there's that." It was impressive to see someone speak so quickly without breathing; that was something Brooke Davis was a professional at.

There was a knock on Haley's bathroom door. Before she could respond to Brooke, Haley told her to _hold on_ and opened up the door. Jamie was found standing in front of his mother with his SpongeBob pajamas on. "I have to pee." The little blonde boy smiled as he slipped in through the doorway. This caused Haley to shake her head and smile at her son while she took a seat on the countertop.

"Anyway, that's great. You and Peyton coming into town—Tree Hill is sure in for some trouble when the both of you arrive." Fairly, Haley was equally excited herself. It would do her good, having her old friends come back home; she needed a little enlightenment in her life.

"Well you know us; the infamous duo." The both of them laughed. "I was also hoping that you could pick us up from the airport, if it's not asking for much. I think Peyton's flight will be arriving around an hour before mine, so you two could grab something to eat maybe before my plane comes."

Jamie tugged onto his mother's sweatpants asking who was on the phone but, she simply put a finger on her lips motioning him to keep quiet for a second. She ruffled his hair and got off the counter. "Actually that doesn't sound too bad. I'll head over there in a few, do you mind texting me Peyton's cell and the details?"

Brooke agreed and their phone call ended. Haley looked over at her son with a smile on her face. She bent down to meet his level and lightly pinched his cheek. "Auntie Brooke and Peyton are coming back home, so I want you to put on your shoes and wait for me to get dressed."

Jamie couldn't help but look surprised. "But mama, my bedtime is coming soon."

"You're right and this is the only exception, so chip-chop to it." Haley said as she began fixing up her hair. It was okay for her to be in his pajamas but, there was no way she wanted to be seen in hers, especially in public.

Within a few minutes Haley and Jamie were ready to go. She grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder with her car keys in hand. Jamie raced to the front door causing his Sketcher Sneakers to light up bright red; they were a gift from Lucas. Before she followed after her son, she got a look of her Husband who just seemed too preoccupied with watching television rather than to acknowledge her presence. It was unbelievable.

At the door, Haley scooped up her son and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her without bothering to lock it. When she reached her car, she opened the door and buckled up her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she got into her own seat and drove off to the airport. Things had to turn up; they just had to.

* * *

The plane ride to the east coast was certainly exhausting and Peyton could not wait to get the hell off. For the time being, she was lost in her thoughts. She was reminisced her past, the past that involved her love life with Lucas Scott. The pair went through so much for the previous four years that they were in love with each other. Peyton could agree that their relationship went along a bumpy road but, they managed to get through it until two years ago. Her heart still ached from the memory of her waking up in an empty hotel room, wondering how Lucas Scott could abandon her like that after she gave him her honest opinion about getting married. Apparently her love wasn't enough for him to wait until she was ready. They were only nineteen for crying out loud. Although, there was still a part of her that wished she had said yes.

Peyton looked out the airplane window, admiring the view. She watched the tiny cars drive by through the passing cities. To her, the cities used to be symbolic. They were a symbol of a new life to be lived. Cities bring different opportunities and adventure but, the more she thought about it the more empty she felt. That awful job as an "assistant to the assistant" she had opened her eyes, forcing her to see that no adventure should be experienced alone. The two years she spent in L.A were dreadful because no matter how hard she tried, she wished she could have her friends by her side. It seemed, that going home would be the only opportunity she'll have in order to gain her happiness; a new life with a fresh start.

Before she knew it, Peyton's plane had landed into Tree Hill, North Carolina; the home of the Ravens. The curly haired girl got out of her seat and grabbed her suitcase from the luggage compartment above her. While she walked down the aisle, she took out her phone to see if she got any messages. Two were from Brooke reminding to text her back when she arrived at Tree Hill and one was from Haley letting her know that she will be the one to pick her and Brooke up.

It was a little nerve racking; seeing both of her good old friends in one night. When she meets; if she meets Lucas again that's when she'll really be over the top nervous. It couldn't be too bad.

It wasn't hard to spot Peyton in a crowd full of people. Her blonde curly hair caught a lot of attention. When Haley saw her emerge from the exit, she waved her left hand and walked over with Jamie. Peyton rolled her suitcase over to Haley and gave her a hug while they exchanged their hellos. She looked down at the blue eyes boy, who looked so much like Lucas it was crazy. Of course Peyton knew who the boy was; he was Jamie, the son of the other Scott boy.

"Well look at you, growing up already?" Peyton smoothed his hair over before he hid behind his mother's leg. Haley smirked and put an arm around Peyton and held onto her son's hand while they made their way towards food court in front of Brooke's Terminal Gate.

"It really has been too long. I honestly was so surprised to hear that you and Brooke were coming back home. We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" Haley giggled.

"More than ever. I gotta know what's been happening in Tree Hill since I left. With everyone I mean." The small group took a seat at one of the tables.

Haley took a minute to collect her thoughts. Nathan's accident had to be explained and she wasn't sure if she could hold herself together to talk about it but, it was essential. It would be strange for Peyton if she came by and saw Nathan rolling around in a wheelchair. Well for starters, I got a job as a teacher at Tree Hill High. Lucas got a job as the Basketball coach of the Ravens—Skills is his assistant…I think Mouth is unemployed at the moment but, it comes in handy when I need someone to watch Jamie." A pause followed and Peyton smiled.

"And what about Nathan? I'm sure he must be traveling somewhere with that Basketball career of his." The girl's smile faded away when she saw how sad Haley looked. "Haley? What—what's wrong? Did I say something?" _Oh no_.

"You must be so hungry Peyton—I'm so sorry, let me get you something to eat." Haley tried avoiding her question and got up from her seat but, Peyton got a hold of her arm just in time.

"Haley, talk to me. What happened to Nathan?"

Before Haley could answer, her cell phone saved her. Brooke was calling to let them know that her plane arrived earlier than she expected. Peyton let go of Haley and huffed when she answered the phone. "Hey—yeah Peyton's alive. Don't worry. We're coming." She hung up the phone abruptly and motioned to Jamie to grab her hand. Peyton just let it go, assuming that she'll get her answer soon enough.

* * *

Brooke was found buying a cinnamon pretzel and a water bottle from a stand not too far away from the food court. It was currently 8:55 and fatigue was hitting her. All she wanted to do was great her friend and cuddle up in a ball on a bed and just pass out. She thanked the man who sold her the food and turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton called out as she skidded in her best friend's direction leaving Haley and Jamie walking with smiles on their faces, giving her a big hug. She really missed this girl and being in her presence made her incredibly happy.

"P. Sawyer—Oh I missed you." They broke away from their embrace. "I see your natural hair color; it really has been a long time." Brooke teased getting a playful slap on her shoulder in return.

Brooke glanced over to Haley and Jamie when they approached. She gave Haley a hug and knelt down to Jamie. "Well if it isn't Mini Scott—How old are you now, Four?" Jamie nodded. "Ugh you got so big and I love the jamies." She gave him a little hug and stood back up.

"Let's get out of here, shall we? You two must be so tired from your flights. I'll drive you both to the Hotel and I'll swing by in the morning so we could get breakfast or something. That way we could properly catch up. Sound good?" Haley suggested; it also gave her more time to recoup. She'll just have to explain what happened to Nathan tomorrow.

Both Peyton and Brooke nodded in agreement as they set off to the parking lot. Peyton won't forget her question; it was so strange how Haley reacted. It couldn't be something fatal or she would have heard about it before, no it was something else; something that was hurting Haley emotionally.

* * *

The infamous duo just reached their hotel room. The both of them collapsed on their beds. Their flights have been dreadful but, at least they were back home in one piece. Peyton was way too lazy to change into something more comfortable; she just slid under the covers and propped her elbow up, looking in Brooke's direction. The brunette on the other hand was standing in front of the mirror wiping off her makeup. She quickly put on her sleepwear and jumped onto her bed. Brooke looked over at Peyton.

"You know what's funny?" Peyton blurted out.

"What is?" Brooke got more relaxed on her bed.

"Four years ago we said that we'll end up here, back in Tree Hill. And here we are." Peyton remembered that day so clearly. The gang all met up at the river court at night, promising each other that they'll end up at the same spot after college or wherever they were going. The end of senior year was bittersweet but also exhilarating. Looking back the years before, it just seemed so different. Peyton never expected to end up where she did.

"Yeah—that's destiny alright. Even though, I don't like to believe in that nonsense." Brooke threw the covers over her body. "Hey at least we kept our promise." She gave Peyton a cheesy grin.

"Of course…I just didn't think the things that happened to me were what I expected them to be."

_"It doesn't whether I stay or I go. I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott."_

That line just kept playing over and over in her head until Brooke snapped her out into reality.

"Are you referring to Lucas?" The best friend knew what was on Peyton's mind; it was a gift they both had to read each other like that. "You came back for him—I knew it!"

"No! I am not! I came here the same reason you did. We were both homesick." Peyton lied halfheartedly. "I did miss home. I swear."

Brooke sat up now. "Maybe so but, I know you all too well P. You want Lucas again and you think being here is the first step." She shook her head while holding the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "I swear I think you're more love sick crazy than me."

Peyton just sighed. "He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me anymore—you know what it doesn't matter. Whatever happens; happens. If I don't end up with him it's not the end of the world. There are plenty of fish swimming in the sea right?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that. You're so corny." Brooke covered her face with her hands and snorted. This had steered to Peyton throwing a pillow at her head. The both of them laughed out loud.

"In all seriousness Peyton, the boy was in overly in love with you. Even I of all girls couldn't stand in the way of you and Lucas's love. You guys are practically soul mates." Even though Brooke Davis was joking, there was still truth in her words. Peyton has always owned the heart of Lucas Scott; nothing got in between at least not forever.

There was a period of silence that fell after Brooke's words. It must have gotten Peyton thinking again because Brooke noticed her staring off into space. Soul mates sounded silly to the blonde; this wasn't a fairy tale and it certainly wasn't a Romeo and Juliet knock off. There's only the love between a boy and a girl, then Peyton turned to Brooke, finally breaking the silence.

"What about you B. Davis? Found your soul mate yet?" Peyton was tired of talking and thinking about herself that night; it seemed a little self-centered of her. Guilt still remained inside her for being the main reason she and Lucas broke up. Luckily they were mature enough to get passed it.

The question was simple enough to answer. Brooke could easily say no however, she thought about it before and maybe she already met the love of her life. This person could be anyone, someone who lives in Tree Hill or someone who lives back in New York. Brooke was no fan of destiny or fate; she normally pushed it aside. As an alternative, Brooke Davis believed she was in charge of her own destiny and with every action she took will decide her future. All she had to do was be patient and the love will come to her when she was ready for it. This time around she'll be brave enough to let it consume her and shove away all the fears that prevented her from finding love again.

That simple question came with an optimistic answer. "Who knows…maybe? I'm in no rush. I'll let the love of my life come when it comes." Brooke shut those pretty green eyes of hers, preparing herself for the day ahead. She was too tired to continue the conversation with Peyton.

It didn't take too long for Peyton to follow Brooke into her slumber. Before she fell asleep, she shut off the light and stared at the ceiling, studying the cracks. That alone helped her eyes feel heavy so she could just sleep and turn all her thoughts into a beautiful dream but, maybe this dream will come to reality.

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

_ ― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay first off, I want to thank the three lovies that reviewed; it means a lot and I didn't expect to get any so quickly. I'm actually pretty excited to get this story on the roll so I must apologize for the slow pace. I just want everything to fall together perfectly. Nothing's worse than a rushed story in my opinion. I hope to write up a lot of chapters for this story. My plan is to create a heartbreaking, tear-jerking, and bittersweet fanfiction; let's see if I succeed in doing so, considering it's my first fic and all.

Anyways, I encourage constructive criticism and I must ask to please not hate on the story because of the couples I chose to write. I don't find it constructive but, again it's your opinion just lay it down gently; I have a sensitive soul. I want to give credit to the One Tree Hill writers on creating such beautiful characters and for sparking my creativity for this story. Also, to Brooke's comment about _New Yorkers_. Please don't take offense, I happen to be a New York resident myself. Again I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. Suggestions may be taken so send them over! I'll love the reviews keep them coming.


	3. Awkward

**Everything Has Changed; Chapter Three: Awkward**

_"Hey Peyton…It's you." Lucas slowly approached Peyton when he came to his realization. _

_"What?" Lucas's words caught her off guard. She scrunched her face in a confused matter. _

_"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Peyton." The words bounced around in Peyton's ear drums; she let them sink in, giving her goose bumps all over her body. Their love was undefeated; then on it seemed like nothing could get in their way; nothing could stop them._

* * *

The following morning came so hastily, it seemed. Lucas felt the stir of someone else's body next to him. The twenty-two year old smiled to himself. He had to be the luckiest man in the world. Lindsey Strauss was the first editor to notice the potential behind his novel "An Unkindness of Ravens"; she believed in him and he trusted her. The two years that they've spent together blossomed into an amorous relationship. After Peyton turned down his proposal, Lucas needed someone to lean on to and Lindsey was there with her arms wide open. He grew to love the girl despite his heartbreak.

Lucas pushed off his bed and looked at the digital lock on the shelf across the room. It read 5:00 AM, it was way too early but, Lucas couldn't head back to sleep. For some odd reason the man was wide awake. He pulled on a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. When he was putting his shoes on he looked over to Lindsey, admiring her beauty. After he finished getting ready for the day he headed out the door and into his car. It was a beautiful morning to see the sunrise by the river court. There were day when he would just go to the place on his own.

When he reached the River Court's parking lot, it took him a few minutes to get out of the car but, when he did, he grabbed his basketball with him. The sky was a lighter shade of blue on the horizon to show that the sun was on its way up. Lucas began dribbling the ball around and made some shots before his concentration was interrupted by an acquainted face from his past.

"I thought I'd find you here." The blonde haired girl walked onto the River Court with her hands held together behind her back. There was a soft smile on her face; he knew it very well.

"And I didn't think I would see you around—Peyton." Lucas stopped dribbling and made eye contact with his ex-girlfriend. _What is she doing here?_ He thought.

There was a sense of unfriendliness found in his voice, it made Peyton feel uneasy. Was he still angry with her after two years? "Yeah, it was time to come home—I couldn't stand to stay in L.A any longer." She stated gracelessly. "I've missed you—_everyone_."

The boy kept quiet. He was stuck in a situation where if he doesn't say "_I miss you_" in return their conversation will become more awkward than it already was. However, the fact is he couldn't say it even if he felt because he was already with someone else. Even so, Lucas had to say something.

"I'm sure everyone missed you too." _Way to go Lucas. Is that the best you got? _Lucas mentally slapped himself. Now he sounded like a jerk more than anything. He felt a small hint of guilt when he watched Peyton's smile fade into a frown.

The girl bit her lip nervously. She had a feeling this little chat of theirs wasn't heading somewhere pleasant. He still held resentment towards her and it made her stomach flip over. "Luke, I'm sorry." The words just fell out of her mouth; there was no way she could have contained them. "I know I hurt you, and you're undoubtedly still mad with me." Peyton was choked up but, she tried to remain strong. There was no turning back from this. "I'm just gonna leave—see you around I guess."

It was currently 5:30 in the morning, and the sun was peaking its way up over the skyline. The radiance of the sun shined against the river, giving it a reddish glow. It was a beautiful sight and maybe one day; this particular moment will mean something. Lucas looked away from Peyton as if he was hurt by her declaration. When he broke eye contact, Peyton took this as a sign to just move away and that's what she did. The curly haired girl walked away from the court to the sidewalk that she took from her hotel.

Lucas continued to be confused about his feelings towards the conversation that just ended. This was not a great way to start the off the day for the both of them.

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth before she decided to take action. She beat her fists against the locked bathroom door three times and shouted, "Peyton! Open this door right now! You've been in there for like two hours already, I need to take a shower." There was no response. "Come on Peyt. We have to meet up with Haley at nine." She tapped on the door one more time. "Please…You could see me naked."

Peyton opened the door with tear stained eyes but, she put on a fake smile to assure Brooke that nothing was wrong. "Brooke I've known you since I was like nine years old. Trust me I've seen it enough." She teased, and then walked out giving Brooke the opportunity to do what she had to do.

Something was up and Brooke knew it. She tilted her head and frown her brows. "You okay P.?" Brooke crossed her arms, keeping an eye on her best friend's gestures.

Knowing that she couldn't keep secrets from Brooke, Peyton sighed and slumped onto one of the hotel beds. "I saw Lucas this morning—" Before she was able to finish her sentence, she was taken off.

Brooke's green eyes widened. "Really? Where, in this hotel? Oh my god, Peyton did he come into our room?" She put her hand on her cheek, revealing a shock expression. The girl really tends to over embellish things.

"No, no. I took an early morning walk to the River Court and he was there. I tried having a decent conversation with him but, he wasn't having it. I'm sure he's mad at me about the whole thing." The blonde tried to sum up everything with simple words; Peyton rather discuss it another time. "Listen—just go get ready and I promise you I'll go into more detail later. God knows you take forever to put on your makeup." She suggested.

The brunette pointed her index finger at Peyton. "You better—and don't hate; taking time equals perfection." Brooke raised her brows and strolled into the bathroom with her head held high. It was a playful storm off and Peyton shook her head. She could always count on Brooke to make her feel better without even trying to.

* * *

Back at Haley and Nathan's house, Jamie was playing basketball on the pool patio. Nathan decided to take a stroll outside and flinched when he saw his son play the sport he despised. Haley quickly followed behind with a few garbage bags in hand, getting ready to throw them out into the trash. As she walked down the stairs away from her husband he stopped her with his words.

"Where did he get that?" Nathan referred to the toy hoop.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Lucas bought it for him last week. Does it bother you?" She asked with a sarcastic tone, waiting for his response impatiently.

The man ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, clearly annoyed. "—I don't want him playing and you know that, so why did you accept it?" He didn't let her answer. "Put it away or throw it out…" It was unfortunate how badly Nathan felt towards the sport he once was so passionate about; it just made him angry to be remembered of the dream he destroyed.

Haley was really losing her temper with her husband but, she kept her cool for the sake of her son whom was now staring at his parents as they argued. "Really Nathan? Just because you—" She paused before she crossed the line. "You can't take out your anger on him, it isn't fair."

"I don't need to explain myself." With that Nathan rolled back into his house without continuing what he wanted to say. He may be in a dark state but, Nathan would never want to hurt his wife emotionally. That could only happen if Haley managed to send him over the edge however, that hasn't happened yet.

Once Nathan got inside, Haley stood there speechless. If Jamie was not in their presence, the argument she and Nathan shared would have been more heated. There would be a lot of yelling included but, hopefully nothing too serious. This marriage was stretching out as far as it could, it could snap anytime.

The little blonde boy walked over to his mother and tugged onto her hand. "Is dad mad at me?" He asked innocently.

His mother looked down at her son. "No—no Daddy's not mad at you. He's just being silly." She rested her hand onto his shoulder and pushed him lightly against her leg for comfort. He clung onto her, resting his head on her thigh. Then she turned him around towards the gate to the driveway.

They walked together and before she got into the driveway, she threw out the garbage in the trash held her son's hand. "Today you're going to hang out with Mouth and Skills while mommy has breakfast with Auntie Brooke and Peyton." She smiled at him. "Does that sound good?"

Jamie nodded and within the next few minutes he and Haley were settled into the car and drove off.

* * *

When Brooke and Peyton were fully dressed and ready to go, they walked over to the newly developed restaurant named the _Yellow Brick Café_. Haley informed them that morning to meet her up there. She said that she would be running a little late because she had to drop off Jamie. This gave Brooke and Peyton enough time to talk about the incident that happened earlier that morning.

"I never thought Lucas could be more of an ass than he already was." Brooke sighed out as she took a sip of the iced tea she ordered. The drunken kiss he gave her two years ago was playing in her head; it was the last time she'd seen him and there was no point in mentioning it to her best friend.

Peyton stirred her coffee a bit and looked out the window next to their table. "I don't fully blame him though. I mean…I hurt him. How else was he supposed to react?" Who was she kidding? She did blame him for dropping that proposal on her; at the same time she believed it was half her fault.

"Oh please. There still was no need for him to be so rude to you. Then again he has always been Mr. Broody since the day I met him." Brooke gave her friend a comforting smile. "He'll come around. He can't resist you and we all know that." The girl had to learn that fact the hard way.

The blonde twirled a curl around her finger and nodded her head. "There's no way of telling." She wanted to stop talking about Lucas; he was invading her mind enough. Something else did cross her thoughts; another Scott to be precise. The way Haley reacted to Peyton's question about him yesterday at the airport was strange. Something definitely happened and it wasn't good. "Let's not talk about Lucas right now. I want to be happy today."

"Sounds sound—and F.Y.I, you were happy the moment you saw my face in the airport."

A smile formed on Brooke's face and only moments after Haley walked through the restaurant's door rushing over to greet her and Peyton. Her short brown hair bounced as she went to hug her friends. Haley took a seat instantly. Brooke couldn't help but, giggle at her.

"Sorry guys. I hit some traffic on the way here. Tree Hill decided to throw a festival party before I got here." Haley grinned at her friends and grabbed her menu from the table. "Did you guys order something already?" Brooke and Peyton shook their heads. "No, we wanted to wait. We just got drinks."

Their waitress came back over with her little notepad. She looked a little stressed out due to short staff and a large amount of people to serve. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail; she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "My name's Carrie and I'll be your server for today." She took her pen and wrote down the orders that were given to her. The waitress grabbed their menus and walked away.

"So Haley how's Nathan?" Brooke paused before continuing and Peyton looked over to Haley; hopefully this time she'll get an answer. "He's the only one I haven't heard about since we got here."

Before Peyton and Brooke reached their hotel room, they had a short discussion on the way. Peyton filled her in about Mouth, Skills and everyone else but, Nathan. Brooke was too tired to ask beforehand but since Haley was here already she thought it was a good time. Luckily Haley was prepared this time, no more fighting back tears because it wasn't necessary.

Haley breathed out and bit her lip. _How could I break it down to them? _"You guys should know that Nathan got into an accident four months ago. He lost his temper at some guy at a bar and he was thrown out a window." She sighed and kept her eyes out of contact. "A piece of glass stuck through his spine enabling his ability to walk. So he's been in a wheelchair since then."

"Oh my god." Was all Peyton could say as Brooke kept silent. The waitress Carrie came back with their food and left them in silence. It was certainly an awkward way to start breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded. A lot of things had occurred recently, including my last day of High School. (Woot), Of course Finals and end of the year projects took away my attention from this story. I had this chapter written for a few weeks now and I know it's pretty short but, I couldn't manage to write anything else for it. I personally think I ended it off nicely. Consider it as a filler if you wish. I just truly wanted to get this part out for you all. Thank you all for the reviews, I'll try responding to them in the next chapter! Keep them up; and can't wait to see more of them!

P.S; I've realized what a great mistake I've made when writing this story, considering Lucas hasn't written "The Comet" yet, I have to change it back to his old book. I totally forgot about the "Unkindness of Ravens" book when writing but, now I shall update and replace. Thank you GUEST for bringing it to my attention.

Once again, I would like to let everyone know that this story was created over a guilty pleasure of mine (Brathan), and I just enjoy creating 'what if' scenarios. I'm trying to practice my writing skills, so if any of you have constructive criticism please let me know. I would also like to ask if you don't hate on the story because of the choice of couples, I didn't mean for them to offend. I do not own One Tree Hill, or the characters, I'm only using them for fun and educational use. The only thing I own is the story line to a certain degree.


End file.
